project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmaline Troy
No one knows their true mettle until it's been tested. This is ours. Whether we pass or fail is entirely up to us. I can't tell you what to do, but I know where I'll be tonight. Remember, the lies we tell ourselves to survive seldom bring to peace to our souls. Appearance Emma has the girl next door look. She can turn into the hard, unfeeling cop when she has to, but all in all she usually holds a very open and kind face. As said above, she's willowy but with curves, but Sable also explained it as being reminded of a mountain lion the pair saw while hunting one year, lean and muscled. Basically Emma's like every other Idaho country girl, nondescript but worth a second look. Her best feature is her soul, and it usually shines through, drawing most of the attention she's ever gained. Clothing Emma tends to stick to her worn jeans and button up tops that she grew up wearing, she also wears a pair of worn hiking boots these days that rarely leave her feet, even when she's sleeping. As far as pretties go, she only has a set of Catholic Prayer Beads that hang from her belt right next to her gun holster, and a set of old fashioned wedding rings on a chain around her neck (mother and fathers). Inventory *Double barreled shot-gun (extra ammunition) *Gen4 Glock (more extra ammunition) *A set of skinning knives *An extra set of clothes for herself and for Sable *A second hunting knife *A set of dismantled fishing poles All of this - other then the weapons - is secreted away in a pack. There are also a box of shells for each of the weapons she has. She keeps it there just in case they have to get out fast. Personality Emma is the complete opposite of her best friend. She's diplomatic, she can smooth just about any ruffled feather, and she can be understanding when she needs to. This doesn't mean she's a pushover. She grew up the daughter of the town drunk (mother) and hermit (father). She knows how to hunt, fish, and trap – this was the reason her and Sable connected when Sable came to town actually. She can also hold her own in a down and dirty street fight and doesn't mind yanking a bit of hair out or bashing someone's head into a wall if she feels it necessary. She only resorts to violence when she has to though. She also easily keeps up with Sable because each of her extra-curricular activities Emma joined in with. Skills She's a hunter, born and raised in the woods of Idaho shooting deer, elk, and bear. She's cool headed in an emergency – she was a cop, and a damn good one too. She can also sew up most injuries having to learn how from when she was hunting and they were too far from any hospitals to reach one in time. She's strong, before she was a cop she was a ranch hand and forced to lift heavy bales of hay and toss around, as well as yanking dead deer and elk out of the woods and to the truck helped. Background Growing up she tended to avoid the popular areas of town, leading to her spending the majority of her time in the woods, away from every one, and giving her an expert knowledge in all things to do with the woods. To learn even more about her habitat, she read up on all the books she could find to do with nature, roots and edible plants, poisonous berries, and on and on and on. When her father actually came back to town for something, he would sometimes take her out with him, leading to her being able to hunt with a bow and with a gun. A few months after celebrating her 15th birthday, she was celebrating her mother's funeral and the last days of her living in town until her father's death when she was 17. She still didn't actually move back into town until she turned 18, when decided she wanted to become a cop. She quickly went through the training and less than a year later she was back in her hometown and on the police force. A few months later she met Sable and they've been inseparable ever since. Apocalypse Version When the end of the world hit, Sable's brother, Sable, and Emma were the only ones to escape and survive the first month, but Sable's brother was killed by a woman he was trying to save who was merely waiting to trap the first decent person so she could steal their weapons. What the woman didn't expect was for a short girl like Sable to shoot her in the face after the woman stabbed her brother. For the longest time after that it was just Sable and Emma until they wandered upon a boy and a girl who looked like they shouldn't have survived. It didn't take long for them to realize the female was an idiot and the male... he was a pacifist. Emma expect them to skip out right then, but somehow Alex - the pacifist - managed to worm his way into Sable's good graces and they ended up keeping him. Not long after that he brought back a girl named Faye and four they did make. Somehow they ended up stumbling upon a place that was actually Walker free... mostly. Didn't take long for everything to go to hell and they were ran out once more by the walking plague. They did gain one more person though, a man by the name of Jacob Martina - life time resident of Woodbury - and once more they went on the run. Amazingly enough though, on the run didn't last long. Soon they were back in Woodbury and Emma had become the new "Peace Keeper" of sorts while Sable ran the place. This time around they weren't using scare tactics - well much, Sable sometimes couldn't help herself - but rather doing it the right away. There would be no murder in the woods or oops, I thought he was bit, everything would be done right and they'd make this place into a home. Alternate Version Quite a few years went by - Sable bar tending and Emma become sheriff of their little town - when a stranger came to town claiming to be Sable's long lost - and unknown - brother. Amazingly enough it was true, and the man moved in with the two women. It didn't take long before it became obvious there was some... tension between the two, but until Sable came home after work to find her best friend and brother having sex on the kitchen table, she hadn't really thought about what the tension was. A few days later the pair announced they were dating, Sable was happy as could be... as long as they promised not to use the furniture. Now it's a year later and they're engaged to be married. Relationships Relations: Her father died when she was 17 and her mother when she was 15. She has no brothers or sisters and no other family or friends other than Sable. Sable Barker - The pair met when Emma was young and hit it off rather quickly. Ever since then if one's around, the other probably isn't far. Emma works as one half of Sable's conscience, the other being a pacifistic boy by the name of Alex. Alexander Hicks - Emma and Sable found the boy when they were making a run threw town. He and another woman had paired up, but Alex is the only one they took in, thankfully. At least from that find. Faye Richards - A rather odd girl Alex "brought home" one night that they decided to keep as well. She's usually the other one besides Emma trying to keep order in their little mismatched family. Trivia For most of her teenage years she lived in the woods. Gallery tumblr_lzawezVx8F1r6ybf4o1_500.jpg Boots.jpg 400full.jpg cop.jpg tumblr_lzxjhwacAn1r6ybf4o1_500.jpg tv-series_040_once-upon-a-time_jennifer-morrison_crop-iphone_web.jpg jennifer-morrison17.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen